Heart of Stone
by Rouky
Summary: On dit d'elle qu'elle est froide comme l'acier qu'elle manie et que son cœur imperméable est de pierre. Mais derrière l'armure de roche, que se cache-t-il ? - OS Mikasa.


**Disclaimer** — Shingeki no Kyojin n'est pas à moi. Par conséquence, Rivaille et Jean non plus, malgré mes fantasmes.

**Rating** — K+

**Pairing** — les fans du couple en question pourront y voir un début de romance MikasaxSasha. Mais seulement si vous vous concentrez très fort.

**Note de l'auteur** —Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici un petit OS tout humble, sur Mikasa. Comme elle cause pas beaucoup j'ai voulu jouer les intrépides et me glisser un peu dans sa tête. Etant une fan du Mikasasha, j'ai pas pus m'empêcher de glisser une allusion très discrète sur elles. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez maintenant ! Et à tous les fans de Shingeki, je dis, venez ! Venez et aidez-nous à remplir le fandom français ! Vive Mikasa, vive Rivaille, vive les titans !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Heart of Stone**

* * *

Mikasa reste silencieuse, invisible et pourtant bien réelle, tel un spectre ou un fantôme muet.

Au milieu du brouhaha de la salle de repas des aspirants, la jeune fille se tient immobile, cuillère à main. Fixant sans vraiment la voir son assiette, elle écoute distraitement les conversations des autres, saisissant une bribe de mots au passage, prêtant vaguement attention aux dires de chacun.

La brune plonge sa cuillère dans l'assiette et regarde un instant les morceaux grossièrement taillés de légumes qui flottent à la surface de la soupe. Dégoûtant, songe-t-elle brièvement. Comment l'armée espère-t-elle faire d'eux de robustes et vigoureux soldats s'ils persistent à leur donner pareille nourriture tous les jours ?

Avec un soupir si bref et discret qu'elle-même ne s'entend le souffler, Mikasa avale sa pitance. D'un geste presque machinale dû à l'habitude, elle se saisit de son morceau de pain et le donne à Sasha, assise à sa gauche.

- Mikasa ! Merci, je t'aime ! s'exclame spontanément la concernée en se saisissait du pain comme s'il s'agissait du plus merveilleux des présents.

Discrètement, un léger sourire étire les lèvres de Mikasa. Elle n'est pas femme à faire étalage de ses sentiments, mais elle aime bien Sasha. Beaucoup à vrai dire. La jeune fille exubérante, quoiqu'un peu stupide sur les bords, est plutôt attachante dans son genre. Mikasa se surprend d'ailleurs à penser cela. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie ce sentiment d'attachement croissant.

Jusqu'à il y a peu, son monde se composait uniquement de deux personnes ; Eren et Armin. Mais depuis qu'ils ont commencé l'entraînement et sont devenus de jeunes recrues, ils ne sont que rarement retrouvés seuls tous les trois, comme autrefois. Eren et Armin sont plus doués qu'elle pour se faire des amis ; ils n'hésitent pas à aller vers les autres, alors que Mikasa reste distante et silencieuse.

Les gens la croient froide, distante et même méprisante. Ils l'admirent et la craignent à la fois. La respecte et l'envie. C'est faux. Elle a simplement appris à renfermer ses émotions, à ne jamais laisser paraître ses faiblesses et sa peur. Elle ne connaît plus la peur. Elle ne veut plus jamais rester figée, incapable d'agir.

Depuis qu'elle a prit conscience de la cruauté de la vie, Mikasa s'est jurée qu'elle resterait toujours maîtresse d'elle-même.

Ne jamais faillir, quoiqu'il arrive, s'est-elle promis le jour ou la lame de son couteau, pour sauver Eren, s'est enfoncée dans le cœur de ce monstre qui n'avait d'humain que l'apparence.

Mikasa aimerait pourtant être comme Eren et les autres. Être capable de rire encore, de sourire naturellement, de vivre avec insouciance, oubliant momentanément que dehors, leur prédateur attend avec patience le jour où ils se feront de nouveau face. Mais peu importe ses efforts, elle n'y arrive plus. Son cœur est désespérément froid et hermétique.

Cœur de pierre, lui a-t-on déjà craché au visage. Elle sait combien c'est vrai.

_Je suis devenue un monstre_, songe-t-elle alors qu'elle constatait à quel point elle était différente.

Mikasa baisse la tête. Eren, à sa droite, parle avec enthousiasme de ses progrès à l'entraînement au corps à corps, échangeant ses impressions avec Armin, Reiner et quelques autres. La jeune fille ferme les yeux, cherche à isoler son esprit.

Elle fouille dans sa mémoire, explore les recoins de ses souvenirs. Elle cherche à retrouver le visage heureux de la fillette naïve et insouciante qu'elle était autrefois. Cette enfant qui jouait dans l'herbe sans jamais lever vers le mur Maria un regard inquiet. Cette jolie petite fille, qui aimait se faire coiffer par sa mère, cueillir les fruits du jardin et grimper aux arbres.

Mikasa cherche le visage de son père et de sa mère. Leurs traits sont flous, lointains. Du sang macule leurs silhouettes. Elle revoit sa mère qui s'effondre, la gorge tranchée par la hache. Son regard suppliant qui lui hurle de fuir. Son père qui tombe, des flots d'hémoglobines s'écoulant de son ventre percé.

Mikasa serre les lèvres, ferme les yeux. Fort. Elle entend les battements de son propre cœur qui s'affole. Son poignet la démange. Et tout autour d'elle, les gens parlent, rient, s'esclaffent, crient ...

Sortir. Elle veut sortir de là. Elle en a besoin.

- Mikasa ? s'étonne Sasha, qui remarque avec stupéfaction les poings serrés dans une rage contenue de son amie.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille se lève et sort, discrète telle un spectre. Elle ignore que Sasha la suit des yeux sans comprendre et que Jean fait mine de la suivre, avant d'hésiter.

Sitôt dehors, Mikasa prend une inspiration. Un souffle de vent frais lui caresse le visage. Elle se sent mieux. La jeune fille fait quelques pas sous la nuit étoilé, part s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille. Elle ne cherche rien d'autre que la paix et le silence.

Sa main va chercher sa manche. Elle découvre son bras et fixe la marque orne son poignet, nostalgique. Ses doigts fins effleurèrent la peau sensible, tracent les contours de la fine cicatrice. La marque de son clan, héritage d'un temps ou son peuple vivait libre et loin, hors de ces murs. Un temps sans titans.

Un sourire, tendre et triste à la fois. Elle se souvint quand sa mère lui a fait la marque. En fermant les yeux, elle peut même sentir la morsure, piquante et dure, de l'aiguille contre sa peau.

Cette marque, c'est tout ce qui lui reste de sa famille.

Mikasa souffle, inspire lentement. Elle se sent mieux. Confuse aussi, d'avoir craqué devant tout le monde. Heureusement, Eren ne l'a pas vu. Elle n'aurait pas aimé devoir s'expliquer devant lui.

Le visage d'Eren s'impose dans son esprit. Mikasa remonte son écharpe qui la quitte jamais sur son nez. Elle sait qu'elle l'agace, à toujours le surprotéger comme une mère ou une grande sœur. Mais elle ne peut faire autrement. Elle a promit à Carla de veiller sur lui. Et puis, elle a une dette de vie envers Eren.

Mikasa divise sa vie en deux parties ; avant Eren et après Eren.

Avant, elle était cette fillette qu'elle rêve parfois de redevenir. Cette enfant sans craintes ni soucis, qui voyait le monde comme un endroit merveilleux empli de couleurs chatoyantes et de joie.

Après Eren, Mikasa a découvert la face cruelle de ce monde si beau. Elle a appris à apprivoiser cette horreur pour en faire sa force. Elle est devenue forte, à cesser de trembler. Elle avait tout perdu. Alors, elle a décidé que son monde se limiterai à ce garçon un peu brusque qui l'avait accueillit.

Pourtant, elle sait. Elle sait qu'Eren s'éloigne, peu à peu. Qu'il devient un homme et n'est plus un petit garçon qui a besoin qu'elle reste dans son ombre pour le rattraper chaque fois qu'il trébuche. Eren grandit, devint fort. Il a des rêves -comme elle aimerait en avoir elle aussi-, des ambitions. D'autres personnes sur qui compter.

Un jour proche, Eren n'aura plus besoin d'elle. Et cela terrifie Mikasa. Car tant qu'Eren est là, sa vie à un sens. Tant qu'elle lui est utile, Mikasa se dit que vivre en vaut la peine. Elle ne veut pas qu'il meurt. Elle préfère encore qu'Eren la déteste à jamais plutôt que de le perdre. Elle ne veut plus jamais perdre sa famille ...

On la dit forte, on dit d'elle qu'elle a un coeur de pierre et un mental d'acier. Mais Eren était sa faiblesse. Et un jour, cette faiblesse la perdra ...

Un mouvement, derrière elle. Mikasa se retourne vivement, sur le qui-vive. Sasha pousse un petit cri de surprise.

- Ah ! Mikasa, tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai failli lâcher mon pain !

L'étonnement peint les traits de Mikasa.

- Sasha ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben ... t'avais l'air bizarre. Je me demandais juste si tu allais bien.

- Je vais bien, tranche Mikasa, jugeant inutile de s'étendre en explications alors que ce qui se passe dans son esprit ne regarde qu'elle.

A son soulagement, Sasha semble se contenter de cette réponse. La jeune fille vient s'asseoir près d'elle sans demander la permission, mordant dans son morceau de pain avidement. Un filet de bave coule de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle savoure avec exagération.

Mikasa la regarde, ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré elle d'observer cette curieuse fille. Elle se demande ce que Sasha peut bien faire dans l'armée – à part pour la nourriture bien sûr. La plus jeune remarque son regard et grimace un sourire, des miettes parsement sa bouche.

- Sasha. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? demande soudain Mikasa sans réfléchir.

- Hein ? Bah, je t'aime bien. T'es gentille, même si tu fais un peu peur parfois ! T'en veux un bout ? propose-t-elle tandis qu'elle arrache un morceau égoistement petit et le lui tend.

Mikasa accepte. Après tout, c'est Sasha. À quelle réponse s'attendait-elle ? Mais bizarrement, elle sent une palpitation agréable dans son coeur en repensant aux paroles stupéfiantes de sincérité de la paysanne.

Et tandis que Mikasa prend le morceau de pain sans rien dire, elle se dit que ce serait peut-être pas si mal de faire une place dans son monde à Sasha.

* * *

Hum.

Je me rends compte que c'est n'importe quoi en fait. un vrai pèle-mêle mon truc !

Bref. Petite review s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
